


HASA Birthday Cards 2005

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm">"HASA Birthday Cards Forum"</a>. Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.</p><p>Brought to you by your resident Challenge Managers, because you can never have too many fangy pets. Happy birthdays, my preciousesss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Imhiriel: My birthday is on January 3rd. Tuor and Idril are two of my favourites, therefore I'd like to see a scene involving this, IMO, sadly under-written couple. For this birthday drabble I'd prefer a happy moment between the two, but a dark/sad/angsty scene will be welcomed as well.

**Sea lovers** — Tanaqui

I did not understand why he named our son so, there in the White City, with only the music of fountains and waterfalls and streams. I did not know then how my husband yearned for the endless shifting sea.

Leaving the boat pulled high above the tide line, they cross the white sands: my great, golden-haired love, hair bleached silver by salt spray; our small son holding his hand, a little damp in places but laughing. He breaks free of his father and comes running towards me.

“Mama, we sailed for _miles_ and papa let me steer!”

Well named indeed.

 

Jay of Lasgalen: I like the twins, Legolas, Thranduil, or any combination thereof. I prefer friendship to slash. I'll be 45 !!! so a mention of that number would be great.

**Filial duty** — Tanaqui

Their anger frightened me. Looking into their eyes, I saw the passion of Men mingled with the persistence of Elves. Yet I understood why they must go. My heart was heavy, but I would not ask them to stay.

We each must grieve in our own way. I provided warm cloaks of my weaving and _lembas_ to sustain their quest.

The horses stood ready. I embraced first one brother, then the other. Elrohir murmured, “Take care of father while we are gone.”

“Take care of yourselves, and return soon,” I replied tartly, “or all my care will not be enough.”

**Blood Brothers** ~ Vistula

“Forget it! You don’t understand…”

You’d been a boy then on the cusp of manhood, and I already your senior by many centuries. The ritual was simple but barbaric, the meaning unclear.

“I do not see how mingling our blood will change things, mellon-nin.”

“I said forget it.”

Many long roads we have walked together since. You never again spoke of that moment though I know it burned your heart for many days. Your silence grieved me. I never meant to hurt you.

But now, as your warrior’s blood slips between my fingers and touches my heart, I finally understand.

 

Isil Elensar: I'm turning 30 in 2005. WOOHOO! I would love a drabble involving 30 year old elveses, menses (uhhh... yeah), and hobbitses. Pick either, I don't have a preference. Make it happy, or a warm fuzzy.

**Surprises** — Tanaqui

Pippin tried hard not to notice Merry’s surreptitious preparations. Though still a ‘tween, he knew it was silly to get excited about a surprise birthday party. After all, he was a Knight of Gondor and a veteran of the Battle of Bywater. Besides, he had his own worries: how to find presents for everyone with the Shire in such a state.

In the end, Merry’s plans almost went awry, and the best birthday present was not one Pippin had chosen.

“Oh Mr Pippin,” Sam cried, when he and Frodo had ridden up at last, “you should see it! It’s _flowered._ ”

[We don’t know the exact date of Pippin’s birthday, but in _The Return of the King_ , LoTR Book 5, Ch 1, _Minas Tirith_ , Pippin tells Bergil on 9 March 3019: ‘I am nearly twenty-nine…’ The Party Tree flowered on 6 April 1420.]

**Late** ~ Vistula

“Rosie’s late.” Sam’s face creased in thought.

Frodo’s hand paused in mid stroke, a droplet of ink dangerously close to falling onto the page. He scrutinized his friend carefully. “Oh? I’m sure she’ll be back soon…probably gossiping with Marigold…”

“No, that’s not it Frodo. She’s _late_.” Sam cleared his throat, cheeks coloring. “Ummm, she hasn’t had her…ah…her...monthlies yet.”

Frodo nestled the quill in its holder. Understanding dawned slowly in sky-blue eyes. “Oh, you mean **that** late.”

Nodding, Sam flushed with embarrassed pride. “Aye.”

“Congratulations Sam!” Frodo cried, clasping his friend’s shoulder warmly. “When is she due?”

 

Malinear: I'm pretty easy to please as I'm a big fan of anything F/E-shipping. Elves are good too, especially if it involves the elves of the Grey Havens or the twins. Oooh...or something out of Dol Amroth...eek...can't decide. Surprise me

**Day Trip from Dol Amroth** — Tanaqui

Beyond the long harbour wall, the wind picked up. Éowyn clung to the side as the dinghy leaned over. Was it meant to do that? A glance at Faramir’s absorbed, smiling face as he handled mysterious ropes to return them upright brought reassurance, and the knowledge that here was yet another task at which he was proficient.

“Grandfather taught us,” he explained, putting one hand on the tiller, while his other arm drew her close. “Boromir and I used to spend summers exploring the coast.”

Later, he put that childish reconnaissance to good use so he could demonstrate other skills.

**Watches of the Night** ~ Vistula

_I will not weep._

Sewing rests forgotten in her lap. A candle sputters, dims, dies. If she notices, she doesn’t care.

In silence, she envisions him, riding out that morning beneath banners floating high in the crisp autumn air. He’d rested tall in the saddle, as much an image of kingly splendor as the untried King riding at his side. She wonders how, once, she could have considered this other lord fair. Could she not now see that her husband was to him like the sun is to the stars?

She smiles – lights the lamp.

_I need weep no longer._

 

Altariel: My birthday is January 13th. I would love drabbles about the palantíri: any time, any place, any one of them (or all). Otherwise, you won't go wrong with some F/E 'shipper joy.

**The Sleep of Stone** –Dwimordene

In the beginning was mute dullness, until the Fire. Thought rooted deep into the stones, made of them a mirror, a glass sublime to catch its likeness. Then the bones of the earth saw, and all the earth was seen in them.

Pitilessly pure, their reflection–stone knows no falsehood. Yet even the _palantíri_ grew dim, near-sighted: the subtle glass cracked as the globes fell to foes or fire.

In the new age, not all things can be renewed: shards they are now of a vast Bygone. Elessar looks west once more into the Anor-stone, then lets it fade forever.

**A Case of Mistaken Identity** ~ Vistula

“Merry, Pippin, come see what Prince Faramir’s sent for the garden!”

Sam could barely contain his excitement and led them toward the display.

“Imagine, a wedding gift… clear from Dol Amroth the note says.”

Veiled in silk, the treasure lay hidden. The hobbits crowded around as Sam removed the cloth.

Blanching, Pippin stumbled backwards with a gasp – covering his eyes.

“No! Put it away!” Visions of the Eye and memories of blinding torment flooded his mind. “Please!”

Confused, Sam slowly complied. “What’s wrong, Master Pippin ‘tis only a gazin’ ball…”

Trembling, Pippin turned and fled. How could he ever explain?

 

Makamu: I would love to read a fic about uhm let me think...Eowyn and Arwen. Gen would be prefered in this case though femslash is okay as well.

**No rival** (pair of drabbles) — Tanaqui

Even as I offer the greeting cup, it is easy to see why she captivated him, and that my challenge was a poor, weak thing. She is beautiful, wise beyond my years, graceful in speech and action.

As for me, I sought only a marriage that would bring me status and honour, carrying me far from the dreary days of the decline of the Mark; a chance to do great deeds and win renown, and to be loved by a man who was worthy of my love.

I smile warmly at her. I have no reason to envy my new friend.

***

When my brothers spoke of her, carefully, I was not troubled: he had been true to me through many years while countless fine ladies set their caps at him. Yet, as she steps towards me, bearing the greeting cup, I see I might have had reason to be afraid. She is like a newly opened flower: fair and filled with joy, yet with the hidden strength that sends pale green shoots forcing their way out of dark earth towards the sun.

She smiles and I see only welcome in her eyes. I have no reason to fear my new friend.

 

**Telling the Hours** —Dwimordene

The weaver's hands tell time: they've spun hope's measure—thirty-eight years in black and silver, and patience's thread—nine months each time. But a new hour plays upon the loom now.

Her hands—white and smooth—have not changed, and Arwen, worried, watches Éowyn's gnarled fingers ply their needle. "You needn't fear," Éowyn says, smiling.

"You're ill, Éowyn."

Hands go still, but the smile broadens, saddens. "For a little while."

"Éowyn..."

"Not I, but Faramir, deserves your worry." Thin hands clasp Arwen's, squeezing. "Mark me, Evenstar, 'tis a gift, for there's no worse in life than to be left behind."


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the ["HASA Birthday Cards Forum"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm). Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an attempt to explain why Arwen took such a convoluted approach to giving the Elessar to Aragorn. Why give it to Galadriel, who may not see Aragorn for years and years, when Arwen will very likely see him in Rivendell?)

Nessime \- The month is also special in my Rohirric story's arc, particularly because of events that occur in Tolkien's canon. So my request is for something with either Théodred or Boromir - or both (but NOT slash, if you please). If Éomer somehow works his way into it, I won't object.

**Duty** —Dwimordene

The Argonath guards Gondor's backgate. Thence to the East, death; to Southward, home; to the West...

Boromir feels accusingly the stony gazes of the kings of Westernesse: Anárion... and Isildur. _But the kings abandoned us._ The Stewards were more faithful, kept Gondor with living men. _The Rohirrim are surer guards than memory wrought in stone, Théodred more certain a help than—_

Aragorn glances sharply west. Boromir sees naught there, yet a shiver takes him. Premonition, whispering water-swift, leaves him cold: _Seek not strength without—Rohan shan't deliver Gondor._

_Salvation lies inward when you're alone..._

_Forgive me, Frodo, hobbits cannot understand..._

**More like to the swift sons of Eorl** —Tanaqui

I thought no man could rival my cousin, until the Steward’s Heir came to discuss the raids across the river and see our defences for himself.

They were a matched pair, wheeling away from the _éored_ to race their horses across the wold, laughing. At night, as sparks wheeled upwards, our dark-haired friend exchanged tales of valour, sang his songs and listened to ours, toasted old heroes and drank to new exploits. When we faced the orcs at last, his horn joined our music; his blade wrought skilful havoc.

Saruman’s treachery robbed both our lands of their brightest and best.

 

Loquacious \- I will like a story about the Elessar, the stone, not the king, though the king may be included too.

**Details** —Tanaqui

(Note: an attempt to explain why Arwen took such a convoluted approach to giving the Elessar to Aragorn. Why give it to Galadriel, who may not see Aragorn for years and years, when Arwen will very likely see him in Rivendell?)

“Is there not a prophecy?" my granddaughter asked me, after she received the stone from her mother. "That we will pass it to one who will bear its name?" I told her Olórin's words.

Years later, she came and thrust it at me. “You must take it back, you must,” she pleaded.

I did not understand what troubled her, though she returned Olórin’s words to me, over and over: _You shall hand it on when the time comes._

“You, you, you!” she cried at last. “Not me. You. It is the prophecy. And Aragorn is the one. He _must_ be.”

 

TZA \- I'd either like a gap-filler about Eowyn that focuses on a different area than fanfics generally do and isn't dark and/or depressing or something involving Elfhelm.

**Fighting Spirit** ~Nessime

Théodred was at a loss. Twas several months since his father had brought the orphaned younglings to Edoras; still the girl would not warm to his overtures. Not so the lad, haunting Théodred’s footsteps, eager to hone his warrior-skills under his cousin’s tutelage.

He puzzled over this as he led his horse toward the stables, this winter-day’s exercise with his éored done.

Yelping, two stable-boys raced past, the last stumbling as a snowball hit him squarely between the shoulders. Round the corner came the girl, eyes blazing; she let fly another snowball.

Enlightened, Théodred smiled. _She too hath a warrior-heart…_

_~Note_ : the inspiration for the snowball-wielding Éowyn came from Dagmar’s wonderful drawing of a young Éowyn, likewise titled [Fighting Spirit](http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/d/a/dagmarjung/eowyn4k.jpg.html). ~N.

Elcalion \- I'd like something Elven - especially 1st or 2nd age if anyone wants to write one.

**By Any Other Name** ~ Vistula (also for Ithiliel Silverquill)

“Beggin’ your pardon, sir.”

He stands before me, hands wringing nervously. His wounded Master sleeps and somehow he’s found the courage to make his approach.

“Ai, Master Gamgee.”

He trembles in fear – or perhaps excitement – I cannot tell which, but presses on. “I’ve a question, if I’d not be too bold?”

“Please.”

“‘Tis ‘bout your name. I remember hearing Mister Bilbo tell of an elf warrior by that name. One who died. Fighting a…um…”

“Balrog.”

“Balrog. Were you named for him, sir?”

I laugh gently and embarrassment takes him. “Come…since Frodo sleeps, I will tell you my story.”

Maedhros \- I will welcome whatever involving Maedhros or Celebrimbor. Did I mention I like angst? ;)

**Maedhros** —Dwimordene

Glitter, shine slick with it, my precious—red as my hair, bright as guilt. I can do no right, giving and taking with the left hand only. Let me then seek that creature that is most in me now—iron, fool's gold, rock for the metal-minded to grind himself against.

So sing, brother, sing your dirge—you were ever moved by water, and now 'tis in your mind. We go to our native elements—Father to flame, you to sea, I to earth, and all of us to the air of memory. Fitting, fitting. Lay me down not gently below.

 

Ithiliel Silverquill \- I especially love Erestor and Glorfindel (not slash) and the sons of Fëanor. Come to think of it, anything with Elves is wonderful.

Kenaz \- I'd love something about Glorfindel and Ecthelion. Slash is acceptible but not required. All I ask is that it happens well before the fall of Gondolin. I don't want angst or balrogs on my birthday

Mysterious jedi \- If anyone feels like writing a Faramir and Aragorn friendship (definitely not slash) drabble, that would be really cool.

Werecat \- If anyone feels like writing a drabble for me, I'd like something that involves the animals of Middle Earth. (And what a surprise that was.)

Not necessarily cats, I'll take anything from squirrels to fell beasts. As long as it does not involve any animal cruelty, that is. Fell beasts need a hug too.

**Survivors** —Dwimordene

"Carefully, Bergil!" Beregond calls, struggling against a father's natural feeling to shield his son from destruction. _He's seen worse already. Too late to spare him aught..._ Still, there're other dangers: their home lies ruined, crushed under a hail of stone like so many in the First Circle.

Heedless of him, Bergil burrows through the rubble by the one standing wall. Wiping filthy hands, Beregond pleads, "Bergil, be–" just as his son whoops, dragging forth a thin, dust-coated cat.

"Told you she'd be waiting!" Bergil crows, triumphant. Ammië meows, and for one lad in this shattered city, the world's righted.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the ["HASA Birthday Cards Forum"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm). Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is a translation into English of Elrond thinking in Sindarin and Arwen speaking in Sindarin. I have therefore used the English translations for things more commonly referred to in Tolkien's works by their Sindarin names: kingsfoil is _athelas_ ; the Valars cordial is _miruvor_.)

Celandine Brandybuck: I'd still appreciate drabbles about any of the Steward's family. Time, place, topic up to the author's discretion!

**Mathesis** —Dwimordene

He'd always had a head for patterns. As a lad, he read his politics with _The Geometry_ at hand. A sword's arc, a house's angles, a wheel's turn—these drew his eye, while the minstrel's song had him noting: _third, whole, sixth, ninth_. He saw golden angles in flowers, saw vectors in every colonnade, and _Noldolantë_ was so many differential lines, traced in the mind's eye.

Boyhood's long gone when over breakfast one day, he listens to Faramir discuss Mithrandir's lecture on history. "What do you think?" his son asks.

Denethor considers, then shrugs. "It's all a matter of timing."

 

Agape4Gondor: Is there a chance I might find a Boromir drabble here for me?

**Memory’s Sake** \- Meril (double drabble)

A light touch along the dusty surface, raising the scent of old roses and musty perfumes.

Once, this dresser was pristine and free of dust. Finduilas had arranged his collection of seashells _here_ with such maternal pride that he thought his face would crack from smiling. She had spent hours with him, setting out arrangement after altered arrangement on the dark surface, until they finally completed it. “I am proud of you,” she said.

_The dead are gone, and they will ne’er return._ Yet still, for memory’s sake, he took the small white handkerchief from the drawer, and pocketed it.

Later that night, sleepless and studying the delicate embroidery, he slipped out of bed and began to roam the halls. His wandering feet led him all over the Citadel, until he finally ended up before his father’s study, seeing a flickering light from the door, which stood ajar.

His father stood by the window, staring out at the skies. His gaze was absent, remote. When he glanced back to see his son waiting by the door, he beckoned, and Boromir walked over.

Father and son stood in silence, watching the night pass by, and both thought of the same person.

 

Khazar-Khum: For drabbles--let's see the bad guys in action, shall we?

**Unspeakable** —Dwimordene

Tegrib sighed. _A year to set this trap, innumerable orcs lost, and the trolls!_ Trolls were inelegant, but as lures, they guaranteed sufficient toys for the orcs to break while Tegrib worked his patient craft, that certain questions be answered ere sentence fell.

But skill had limits; Tegrib glared at Isildur's bleeding Heir. _Impressive—after all he's endured, who'd've thought he'd have wit or will to bite his own tongue off?_

Crouching, he said then: "Well done. You've bought your son some time. But only a little. Guard!"

"Sir?" the orc replied, eagerly.

Tegrib waved a hand. "He's all yours..."

* * *

  
"And it happened that when Arathorn and Gilraen had been married only one year, Arador was taken by hill-trolls in the Coldfells..."

"[T]he Wise then knew that the Enemy was seeking to discover the Heir of Isildur, if any remained upon earth."

—"The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen", _Appendix A_ , 420  
 **Once** \- Meril (double drabble)

Once, he was a man.

Once, he sat in the court of kings, surrounded by the stark glory of first his great-aunt’s court, then the more lavish one of his father. _Would you care for a sweetmeat, little prince?_ the noble ladies would laugh.

Once, he was married to a beautiful woman, who looked on him with such love and devotion that he wanted to protect her forever. _I will always love you,_ she promised, as he took her into his arms.

Once, he sailed to Endórë in a fine vessel. The rude folk on the other shore gaped at him and his crew, overwhelmed by the splendor of far-off Númenórë. _He is a god!_ they cried in rough and unfamiliar tongues.

Once, he met a man in the shadows of the city-on-the-far-shores, who promised him a mystic ring and a wealth of riches. _Your sons will be Kings of this land,_ the man vowed, in a voice the essence of truth.

Once, he was a man. But years of trickery and deceit turned him into less-than-a-man: something small and shriveled and mean. And as he raises his mace against the slender warrior, proclaiming his supremacy and sovereignty…

He falls.

* * *

  
See footnote #12 at [this page](http://members.ozemail.com.au/~sdgeard/hccnum2.html) for context.

 

Narwen Almiriel: Let’s see…Could I have a drabble about either a). Celeborn and Galadriel being reunited in Aman, or b). Finwë and either one of his wives (or both, even…) or c). Melian and Elwë. Please? Pretty please?

**Silver and Gold** \- Elena Tiriel (drabble pair)

He comes.

To some he was _The Wise_ ; the appellation amused him.

To those confronting the fell hand of the argent-crowned warrior lord, he was executioner.

To our daughter, he was her healer of hurts, silver-tongued story-singer, patient teacher, proud protector.

To me? He was my anchor in Endor, my roots, my nourishment. Upon me alone he bestowed his ofttimes tempestuous, ofttimes tender, ever-impassioned love.

Our endless separation has tattered my soul. But now, as his white ship approaches quayside, I savor the first faint brushes of his mind on mine.

I clasp my gold-banded hand to hide my trembling.

~~~

She awaits.

She stands in solitude amidst the throng, a pillar of white-gowned elegance bewreathed in a rippling aureole, regal in her dignity.

Disembarking, I am drawn to face her.

Others see the glacial magnificence of towering Taniquetil; but I alone glimpse Orodruin's perilous fires concealed beneath -- and grasp the profound cost of masking such passions behind her public guise of serenity.

Her eyes betray her turbulence to me: wrath, sorrow, anticipation... despair?

_Did you fear I would not come, my love?_

I raise my gold-banded fingertip to her grave and beautiful face, then caress away the single scalding tear.

* * *

"...there is no record of the day when at last [Celeborn] sought the Grey Havens, and with him went the last living memory of the Elder Days in Middle-earth."

_The Fellowship of the Ring_ , LoTR Prologue, _Note on the Shire Records_

 

Erin (Sangfroid101): Something involving the Teleri- anything. It can be a teleri reference by some LOTR characters, or a drabble at sea, wherever, whenever. I'm not picky. I just like the teleri. :-)

**Come Home** \- Meril (drabble and three-tenths: 130)

Another oar-stroke, driven by weary and sun-burnt arms. Another sunrise, filtered through the mists, and illuminating the water in palest gold. Another day, spent trying to reach what seems unreachable.

“Get you moving!”

I heard a far-off shout, and looked up hopefully. Another illusion? Endless hours on this tiny craft, trapped by haze and eternally eddying tides, can deceive the senses.

“We have a homecomer!”

Another call! And no fantasy: a ship, prowed with a swan’s head, glided towards me. A woman, face framed by silver braids entwined with white feathers, and with a smile as wide as the seas, appeared at the rail and shouted something.

“Are you…? Is this…?” My voice is hoarse from salt spray.

“You are home, cousin,” she laughed, throwing down the rope ladder. “Come.”

**The Noble Task** \- Meril

I leap lightly onto the railing, breathing deep as the salt-tanged breeze sweeps my face. Home; this is truly home. More of my life has been spent on water than on dry land. _One of Uinen’s maidens, with flowing seawater hair,_ my father teased me as a child.

It has served me well: a first-rate captain, and holder of my own ship. And no mere fishing vessel. The finest ship for the finest task, Lord Olue told me.

“Captain! The _Culúrien_ is gaining on us!”

A fierce grin. “Let’s not have a crew of Noldor beating us! To the sails!”

Elena Tiriel: I'd like a drabble about one or more male character(s) being heroic (however you wish to define that term -- it's not limited to deeds in battle...). My favorite races are Elves (not Kinslayers) and Rohirrim... but Faramir will do in a pinch. Or even Gimli. (Especially if he's with Legolas...) And I *love* it when someone picks out an obscure corner of canon to write about... but that's not a requirement, just icing on the (many-candled) birthday cake...

**Legacy of the Blessed** —Dwimordene

"And the Dunlendings?" Éowyn inquires. The king her brother sighs. Other matters of the realm talked out alone between them, she comes to the troublesome last.

"All tales remember how they never ceased to war with us."

"We've hostages still from Helm's Deep," Éowyn reminds him.

"For a time; then it's war again."

"What think you, Éomer?"

"I think," the king says slowly, "'tis time we remembered ourselves of Cirion and Éorl—how we once were strangers here."

Eowyn considers. Finally: "The court shall howl."

"So be it. If they love peace, as they say, then let them live it!"

**Forsaken Kin** \- Meril

The wastes of Araman, icy slopes glittering in our torchlight, are hushed as we forge back. I glance at my wife, breath creating a chilly cloud before her face. Silver-grey braids of hair are bound tightly about her head, and her eyes are grim and distant.

_Kin for kin._

An implacable threat.

_Blood for blood._

She would have gone after them, with oath of revenge unbreakable.

I pull the cloak tighter, and force my feet to move faster across the jagged ice.

_Vengeance will do no good, love. I will not have blood on your hands. Not like my brothers._

* * *

>   
>  _But in that hour[Finarfin](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/Chapter/resources/bios_view.cfm?scid=107) forsook the march, and turned back, being filled with grief…_
> 
> ~The Silmarillion (Of the Flight of the Noldor)

**Faithful companion** —Tanaqui

Belthronding’s reassuring voice whispers in his ear as, one by one, he slays the wolf-sentinels. Long has it sung for him, companion through many battles. Its dark limbs are crafted from yew: hardiest of woods yet one which bends to the will of friendly hands, to guard and keep them safe.

Does he suspect, as the last warg falls, that he will never hear his bow’s sweet note again? Why should he think it? He has faced many perils ere this, though none so great.

He offers a quick, customary caress of thanks, before he steals into the orc camp.

**Brothers-in-arms** —Tanaqui

As in birth, so in death: they lie together.

As in life, so in death: they guard our border.

Water washes the walls of their last home; and all rivers must flow to the sea. None can make the current run uphill. Yet a chance-dropped pebble may change the course of a stream forever.

Oh happy hour that brought their forefathers to our aid! We gave land to a people who lacked it. They gave sons to a land that had need of men.

We sing of their valour at the river crossing in two tongues, yet with one heart.

**Nothing to fear but fear itself** —Tanaqui

The Warden’s news grieves him, but he doubts the course his feelings urge on him. He suspects now the Lady’s favour lies elsewhere, though there have been moments that gave him hope it was otherwise.

Will he add to her sorrow if he brings news he suffers as she does: offering a gift to one who does not wish to receive it? Or simply increase his own burden, no longer able to guard against past hurts with scarce-acknowledged dreams for the future?

_Faint heart never won fair lady._ His brother’s laughter echoes in his ears.

He rises from his desk.

 

Vistula the Dunedain: My birthday (the BIG 40) is March 20th and I would LOVE drabbles that have YOUR favorite character somehow interacting with MY favorite character. For those few of you who haven't already guessed who THAT may be, the answer is, of course, Sam.

Anytime, any place, any situation is great! (And I don't mind slash either, if you are so inclined.)

[The End of the Road](http://www.dwimordenespage.org/index.php?go=7&id=19&chapter=36)—Dwimordene (quadruple drabble—slightly too large for me to post the words here)

**Strength to Save** \- Meril (double drabble)

Sam had spent a week wandering the city of Tirion, among magnificent streets and houses, blushing at how elven-folk honored him at every turn. On the last afternoon, he lost his way in a web of narrow alleys, and finally stumbled into a statue-filled courtyard.

“Master Hobbit?”

He looked about wildly, and saw an elven-woman emerge from an open door. Her face was stern and angular: she had little of the beauty of the silver-haired Lady of Tirion. But there was something so striking, so arresting about her starkness that he found himself speaking.

“My lady, I never meant to come here, please forgive me,” he stammered. “Should’ve stayed to the main street—”

“You are Frodo’s companion,” she interrupted, studying him. “He spoke of you often, before you came. He says you saved him from a terrible fate.”

Caught off guard, he mumbled, “If I’d been stronger, I could’ve saved him for the Shire.”

She smiled, and her expression was all at once despair and a thousand reborn hopes. A vague thought took shape. _That’s like my smile. Who couldn’t she save?_

“Let me tell you of a King’s son, and the smith’s daughter who loved him…”

**A pert servant** —Tanaqui

The Halfling speaks boldly, yet there is no impertinence. Only the love for his master, that draws him along this dreadful road. Even in our short hours together, I have seen many small proofs of how he seeks to ease Frodo’s burden, keep him safe.

I think the men of Gondor do not treat their lords so. Which of them would make such sacrifice for me? I envy Frodo this servant – nay, friend! – who offers fierce affection and would lay down his life for him.

 

I smile in answer. “Master Samwise. The praise of the praiseworthy is above all rewards.”  


Tárion Anaróre: I would reeeeeeeeeeeally love something with the sons of Feanor. Especially the younger ones, if you're up to it! I'd also take anything with Elladan & Elrohir if you don't want to do kinslayers (I love them to death). (Just no slash please!)

Meril (Allie): I'm incredibly indecisive. I want (a) a happy moment between Feanor and Nerdanel, or (b) anything Houses of Healing, or (c) Galadriel and Celeborn anywhere. If you incorporate all of those (definitely not required!), I'll drop dead from shock.

**Spirit of Fire** —Dwimordene

Where he sought hands to do his will, she sought hearts to know them. Hence at the forge (so halved by absences, Séno couldn't riddle it whole) she works the patient flame anew.

Bellows heave, metal flows—liquid lead, burning in the belly, his rages that she couldn't quench. Etch carefully, swallow acid resentment—nevermind the pain. One day she'll vomit wisdom; she's but to sicken of love—or not, it doesn't matter. That's the consubstantial catch that forging teaches:

_We only live, only suspire  
Consumed by either fire or fire._Nerdanel pauses, breathes deep, then bends to work again.

****

_We only live, only suspire/consumed by either fire or fire_ —T.S. Eliot, [Little Gidding](http://www.tristan.icom43.net/quartets/gidding.html)

**Now in silence, now in speech** —Tanaqui

Faramir is in the garden before her today, a book in hand. She asks him what he reads, and he spins tales from the past, transporting her to other times and places with his skill.

Fëanor woos Nerdanel with precious jewels that are yet no match for her bright eyes. Melian casts a spell upon Elwë as he wanders in shadowy woods. Celeborn makes songs in praise of a bright-garlanded maiden; and Artanis becomes his Galadriel. Beren, struck mute by Lúthien’s beauty, nurses his love for her silently.

Later, she reads the book for herself and uncovers his sweet duplicity.

 

Forodwaith: I'd love drabbles about Arwen (a criminally underwritten character IMO), especially if they focus on a part of her life other than her relationship with Aragorn. If you're an Arwen-hater, write me a drabble about Sam and his garden and I'll be just as happy.

**Optics II** —Dwimordene

The image trembles on a wavered note, and both fade. Arwen draws a deep breath, as in memory, Celeborn's silver voice says: "Again." Rich with the life of ages, that voice, repeating old lessons to her: "More than mirror, the singer is soothsayer–she may sing only that one, as _he_ appears to _her_."

And so Arwen seeks her melody anew, in imperfect memory's depths–

_The generosity of flame:_  
White-silver  
Self-consumptive fire  
In loving leaves  
Her light for all. 

This time, the image holds. Through tears, Arwen smiles. Tribute to light not past, but passed, she sings her mother's song.

**Replacements** \- Meril

Queen Arwen has dressed in the manner of our kingdom, abandoning elven styles in favor of our mortal variations. Rich velvets exchanged for flowing silks, embroidery for simple lines.

She has replaced her clothing as well as her life, I muse.

My father said the elven-folk feel sorrows and joys more intensely than we do. We feel a pang at the loss of a rowboat, he said, while the elves feel a shipwreck’s devastation.

I feel sudden warmth for this exotic queen, who traded Valar’s grace for unbreakable love.

“I am Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, my lady. Welcome to Gondor.”

**The hands of a healer** —Tanaqui

The scent of kingsfoil sweetens the air; glass jars glitter in the late afternoon sun. The tip of her tongue pokes between her teeth as she concentrates on crushing seeds.

I pause in my own work, suddenly aware how tall she has grown this past season. I think about the mornings: I hear her laughter ringing out amongst the clack of shuttles and the chatter of maids. How much longer will she wish to spend near-silent afternoons gathering herbs and concocting potions?  
  
She looks up and smiles. “Will you teach me how to make the Valar’s cordial next year, father?”

(Note: this drabble is a “translation” into English of Elrond thinking in Sindarin and Arwen speaking in Sindarin. I have therefore used the English translations for things more commonly referred to in Tolkien's works by their Sindarin names: kingsfoil is _athelas_ ; the Valar’s cordial is _miruvor_.)


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the ["HASA Birthday Cards Forum"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm). Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.

Nasira: I'm not picky about my drabbles. Whatever anyone comes up with will be just fine.

**Mastery** \- Meril (half drabble)

_And twenty-three and twenty-four..._

Unraveling the crystal’s riddle has yielded dozens of failed attempts. Success is finite, and numerous scars now play across his hands: the flames are impartial and implacable masters. Knots of ruined gems mock him, and chant his failures for the world to hear.

Brilliant light…

_Success._

Shadow975: I would love a Faramir/Boromir drabble, anything happy and brotherly, preferably when they're adults but as children is also fine. The only other request I have about it is that Denethor, if he's mentioned, isn't mean or abusive or a villain.

I'd also take a similar Aragorn/Boromir drabble, or a Denethor/Faramir, or Denethor/Thorongil (c'mon, you know they must've had some pleasant moments together), or Thorongil/toddler!Boromir. (The slash just indicates those are the two characters I'd like to see interacting, not that I'm looking for the smut (though any smut between unrelated adults would be quite welcome.))


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the ["HASA Birthday Cards Forum"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm). Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.

(May)


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For each month, members whose birthdays fall in that month will specify a prompt/theme/question/idea that they would like to see drabbled in the ["HASA Birthday Cards Forum"](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/welcome.cfm). Other members (anyone interested in any of the themes) will then try to write a drabble on those themes. Completed drabbles get uploaded here under the name of the member whose 'birthday card' it is. This story has all 2005 birthday drabbles.

(June)


End file.
